


A Twist of Fate (ver.1)

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Sometimes dreams aren't always what they seem.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Twist of Fate (ver.1)

Anakin tossed and turned in his dreams. He’d had dreams before, dreams of pain, of suffering but this one was different. He saw his wife, a marriage that had still been kept hidden, he heard her as she thrashed about in agony. 

“Another nightmare,” Padme asked as she found her husband standing with his arms placed on the bar of the open terrace.

“It was nothing,” Anakin said, not looking at her.

“You know I don’t believe that,” she said as she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it. “Talk to me, Ani, what is it?”

Anakin turned to look at her. “I saw you,” he stated. “Dying. You die while giving birth to our baby.”

“Oh,” was all Padme said. “It was only a dream.”

“You know my dreams are more than what they seem.”

“Exactly,” Padme said as she made note of his words. “More than what they seem,” she repeated. “Maybe you only saw a fragment of what you believe to happen.”

“You think I’m making this up?”

“No of course not. I’m just saying there might be more to the story than what you saw.”

Anakin slowed down his breathing. “You’re probably right.” He reached for her hands. “One thing I do know is that I can’t lose you, Padme. You mean everything to me and the thought of losing you is something that I cannot bear.”

“Then you won’t lose me,” she said reassuringly. “We all die at some point, Anakin. No matter what happens I’ll always be with you.”

Anakin brought Padme in close to him, her head resting on his chest. “I won’t let it happen, I promise.”

Padme closed her eyes. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. Death could not be controlled, it could not be stopped. She knew he was making a promise he could not keep and that broke her heart. Was she afraid of dying, of course, but in the short time since they’d talked she had come to slowly accept it. Though she was no Jedi, still she could not help but feel as if there was more to the story. What had lead to her death? Was it simply the act of childbirth or was there more to it than that, and somehow she knew there was more.   
Dreams were only fragments, a small piece of a larger puzzle. Sometimes they meant nothing and other times, like Anakin and all the other Jedi, they were more than that. They were access to the past and future. She had seen first hand what it had done to Anakin the first time. It had been before the Clone Wars when they’d been on Naboo. She’d heard his nightmares, she’d listened as he told her that his mother was suffering. 

When they’d arrived to Tatooine, they’d been too late leaving Anakin to go on such a rage as he’d never done before. She’d excused it of course. “To be angry is to be human,” she had said to him and she’d meant it. Jedi brought peace and order to be sure but there was also a time for what Anakin had referred to as “aggressive negotiations” and his time with the Tuskin Raiders had certainly been that.

Now Anakin was fearing the exact same thing all over again. All she could do was comfort him in his time of despair as difficult as that was.

*****  
“You didn’t sleep did you,” Padme asked when she found Anakin at the breakfast table, setting a plate for her.

“You know I couldn’t.”

She walked over to him, “Hey, it’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And neither do you,” she shot back. “Look, let’s not do this right now.”

Anakin nodded, “I’m sorry, I know the stress can’t be good for the baby.” He couldn’t help but smile. Though he feared the worst for Padme, she was still growing his child and that was something he could adore.

He placed a hand on her stomach, “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you you’re beautiful.”

Padme brushed it off, “I am not.”

With one hand still on her stomach, he brought the other to her face, “but you are. You’re still my angel.”

Padme smiled at him as she remembered the first time he’d called her that, back when they’d first met.

“I love you,” he said, “never forget that.”

“Never,” she said to him, “I love you too.”

*****

The next day Anakin sat across from his master as he explained his plight while not being too specific. 

As they talked Master Yoda finally said, “Let go of all you fear to lose.”

Anakin wouldn’t accept it. He knew there had to be something more. It wasn’t the Jedi way and yet he felt completely different from the Jedi. He felt himself above them despite his young age and he was also different in the sense that no other Jedi in their history had ever broken the oath and fallen in love.

“And if I choose not to,” he asked defiantly.

“Then suffer you will,” said Yoda.

“I’m sorry, Master, but there must be some other way.”

“Another way there might be but be careful with your feelings young Skywalker. Control that anger you must, control that fear you must.”

Anakin nodded, “They lead to the dark side. I know all this.”

“Then pay attention to it. Clearly you must think for if not walk the dark path, you shall.”

Again Anakin nodded. Though he wasn’t ready to accept his wife’s death at the same time he knew his master was right. If he gave into his negative thoughts, into his negative feelings, into his negative dreams he was bound to walk down a path that could destroy him and one that may never lead back to the good side. He knew he was better than that. 

*****

That night Anakin tossed and turned in his dreams. Like before it had woken him up in a sweat so he went outside. It didn’t take long for Padme.

“Another bad dream,” she asked as she came to stand by his side.

He smiled and placed his good hand on her stomach so he could feel his unborn child. “You should be in bed, you need your rest.”

“So do you. Talk to me, what was it?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“About something Master Yoda said. He told me I should control my anger and fear because it would lead me to the dark side and he’s right. I was also thinking about my mother and what I did to those vile creatures. I don’t want that to happen again. I told her I wouldn’t fail her again.”

“I remember.”

“I don’t want her to be disappointed in me even in her death. Going down the path to the dark side,” he said shaking his head before he looked at her stomach, at the necklace around her neck that he’d given to her so long ago, and then finally up at her. “I could never do that to you, Padme. I could never hurt you like that.”

She ran her hand through his long hair, “I know you wouldn’t.”

“I think we should do as you said,” he told her, “I think you should have the baby on Naboo. It would be perfect.”

“You mean it, Anakin?”

“Absolutely and after all, it is the first place we kissed.” Padme blushed. Anakin took her hands. “I love you,” he said to her. 

“I love you too.”

“There is one other thing,” said Anakin as he turned serious. Padme looked at him wondering what it could be. “I think it’s time we…I…asked Obi-Wan for help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Honestly no but he’s trained me since I was a boy. I feel I can trust him.”

“I agree but what about the council, if they find out…”

“I don’t care anymore.”

“Ani, you’ve trained so hard, you’re willing to just throw all of that away?”

“I would if it means being with you. I would rather be with you than be a Jedi.”

“Anakin, don’t say that.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?”

“Then I am asking you to trust me. My life belongs to you and if I have to give it all up then it is something I am willing to do. Being a father to our baby means more to me than being a Jedi.”

“I can’t change your mind on this can I?”

Anakin smirked, “you can try but it won’t do much good.”

“Then at least let me be there with you.”

“That might not be such a-,”

“It’s like you said, your life belongs to me while mine belongs to you. If he’s going to help then it’s going to be for both of us. Just give it a little more time before you do.”

“How much time?”

“A month.”

“Padme I don’t think-,” 

“Anakin, please. I at least need a little time to process all of this.”

“Fine but let me talk to him first. I’d rather he be angry at me without you having to witness.”

Padme nodded.

Anakin took her in his arms. “It’s going to work out, my love.”

Rather than say anything else Padme closed her eyes and let herself be held.

*****

“You missed the briefing,” said Obi-wan a month later.

“Sorry, Master, I got delayed. Master do you mind if we talk?”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“In private?”

Obi-wan looked at Anakin for a moment and then nodded. The two made their way into one of the many meditation rooms.

“You seem nervous,” he said to the young one.

“A little.”

“You can talk to me about anything, you should know that by now.”

“It’s…it’s about Senator Amidala…” Anakin said using the last name Padme still held in order to keep up appearances and to hid the truth of their marriage. “You know that she’s pregnant.”

“Of course I do, it’s clear to everyone.”

Right, Anakin thought, it was. He’d been gone for five months and had returned to discover himself that she was pregnant. He often times wished she’d told him sooner but given the situation he knew it wasn’t possible and so he’d let it be.

“It’s also about the baby.”

Obi-wan realized he’d said “the baby” instead of “her baby.”

“Master, I’m the child’s father.”

Obi-wan took a deep breath and made his way to one of the meditation stools in the room. “I somehow figured as much.”

Anakin followed suit and took the seat across from him.

“How?”

“I could sense your feelings for her.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I’d hoped I was wrong and that my thoughts were clouding my own judgement.”

“Does the council know?”

“No and you shall not tell them.”

“But Master, it would be lying.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing only now you’ve brought me into it.”

“I’m deeply sorry, Master.”

“Why Anakin, why bring me into this at all?”

“Because you’re the only one I can trust. I honestly don’t know what help you can give but I had to at least tell you the truth. I owed you that much. There is more.”

“How much more could there be?”

“Padme and I are married.”

“Married?”

“Yes, Master.”

“That was unexpected,” he said as he stood up. “This whole thing is really. I’m even surprised you kept it a secret for this long.”

“We had to, I’m sure you understand.”

“No, Anakin, I don’t. Falling in love, being in love, let alone being married and having a child go against one of the very rules of what it is to be a Jedi.” 

“You think I could’ve helped it?” Anakin asked. Now that all of his secrets were out in the open there was a sense that he could be tell Obi-wan everything. “I have been in love with her since the moment we met. I tried not to give into those feelings for the sake of my training but the moment I saw her again, the feelings I had for her returned, they’d never left really.”

“You know the path you’re taking.”

“I do.”

“You’ve trained so hard, Anakin, you’re one of the best Jedi’s I’ve ever seen, the council sees that too. You’d be giving up everything for her.”

“I’m willing to do that if it means keeping her alive.”

“What do you mean keeping her alive?”

Anakin stood up and turned away from Obi-wan for a moment. “Master, I’ve seen her die.”

“A premonition, like the dreams you used to have about your mother?”

Anakin turned to look at him and nodded. “I know that had I followed my dreams I could’ve saved her. I think I can save Padme now that I know what will happen to her. Her fate doesn’t have to be the same as my mother’s.”

“You can’t know that for certain.”

“With all due respect, Master, I am. I’m starting to feel that because of the fears I’ve had over them it will lead me down to the dark side. I don’t want that. Padme deserves better, our baby deserves better and if giving up my life as a Jedi means I can protect them then that is something I am willing to sacrifice.”

Obi-wan could see Anakin’s determination and the love he held for her in his eyes. Yes there was so much the young man would be giving up but it seemed to him that being a husband and a father was more important to Anakin than his Jedi duties.

“Well for the time being you won’t have to give up anything. The council shall not find out about this but if they do you know how much that will change things. Although I suppose things have changed haven’t they?”

“Thank you, Obi-wan.”

*****

Come evening Anakin arrived at what was technically Padme’s place with Obi-wan.

The Jedi master smiled as Padme entered the room.

“Obi-wan,” she said with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, Padme,” he said to her. “I trust you and the baby are well?”

Padme placed her hand on her stomach. “We are thank you for asking.” She looked at Anakin for a moment and then turned her focus on Obi-wan. “I’m guessing the reason for your visit is that Anakin spoke with you.”

“He did yes. If you don’t mind me asking, Padme, how far along are you?”

“Six months,” she said matter of fact.

Obi-wan only nodded. “I’m not sure what I can do to help. The council won’t find out about this for now but it’s only a matter of time.”

“We understand.”

“Master,” said Anakin, “I don’t want to derelict my Jedi responsibilities but I’d like to be there when Padme gives birth.”

“I no doubt you would. I’ll see what I can do.”

“I want to have him-,”

“Or her,” said Anakin.

Padme looked at him, “You’re really hoping it’s a girl?”

He looked back at her, “Of course. What more could I ask for than someone with your beautiful looks?”

“And what if I want him to have your handsome looks as well?” she said with a smile.

“Either way,” he said smiling back as he placed his hand on her stomach, “I just want our baby to be healthy and you.”

Padme placed her hand on his. “You’re still worried about your dreams, aren’t you? Anakin I promise you, nothing is going to happen. You over think this too much.”

“Possibly.”

“You can’t focus on that, Anakin,” said Obi-wan. “Focus on what time you do have, not what you can’t control.”

“Obi-wan’s right. We don’t have to think about that right now.” She looked at Obi-wan, “I want to have our baby on Naboo,” she told him, “My family is there and there are some beautiful places where our child will be safe and cared for.”

“That’s a beautiful idea,” said Obi-wan though he was still skeptical over the whole thing. “I am happy for you, Padme.”

“But,” Anakin said as he tensed up.

“But there is no telling how the council will react. Are you truly ready to risk your future for all of this?” 

“Yes, master,” Anakin said easily. “Padme and this baby are my life and if that means having to give up my place then so be it.”

Obi-wan could only nod. No one in the history of the Jedi knew what it was like to be a parent. They understood of course, the unconditional kind of love that many people experienced and now Anakin was experiencing it as well. He had trained the young man since he was a child. To see him grow up to become a father was something neither he nor the council could have seen coming and only time could tell what repercussions would come of it.

*****

Padme took a deep breath. The last time she’d been home was back when she and Anakin retreated and he was technically her body guard. Now at seven months pregnant she was here for completely different reasons. Nervously she walked into her home with 3PO behind her.   
Her mother and sister smiled and were also surprised at the formation that surrounded Padme. Neither of them said anything for the moment.

“Welcome home,” said her mother, taking her daughter in for a hug, Padme’s stomach between them. “This is new,” she said.

Padme smiled with slight embarrassment as she placed one hand above her stomach and the other beneath as to cradle it.

“You could’ve told us,” her sister Zola said to her, also going in for a hug.

“I couldn’t and with everything going on it never felt like the right time.” Padme was nervous as she saw her father walk into the room. “Hi, father.”

“Padme,” he said in surprise and then looked at her stomach. “Well, well,” was all he said, “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

“So you couldn’t tell us,” Zola said an hour later during dinner, “or was it that you just felt too embarrassed to tell us,” Zola asked.

“I just didn’t know how,” Padme admitted. 

“And the father,” asked Zola, “it’s Anakin isn’t it?”

“Zola,” their mother said with a shaking of her head.

Zola smiled, “What, he was the only young man Padme ever brought home and the way you too looked at each other made it quite obvious.”

Padme took a short breath. There was no point in denying it as Anakin would arrive soon as well. 

“Yes,” she said to them. “Anakin is the father.”

“I didn’t know Jedi were allowed to father children,” said her own father.

“They’re not,” Padme admitted.

“So you both have gone against the Jedi Order,” said Zola

“Anakin and I are married,” Padme flat out stated.

Her family sat in stunned silence for a moment. 

“Married,” her mother repeated.

“Are Jedi even allowed to marry,” Zola asked.

“No they’re not,” Padme said with slight sadness. 

Her mother reached over for her daughter’s hand, “Oh, Padme.”

“Anakin and I fell in love,” Padme said simply. “We knew the risk we were taking, we still do but despite all of that I honestly can’t imagine my life without him and now he’s the father of my child and I could not be happier,” she said with a smile.

Her parents looked across the table at each other and smiled while Zola smiled at Padme.

“So,” said her father, “a son-in-law and a grandchild. Anakin has always been a good man and I know he would protect you with his life.”

“Well,” said her mother, “you clearly can’t use your bedroom. It’s much too small to raise a child.”

Her father nodded, “Your mother is right. I think the house next door will be perfect for your family.”

“Father, I couldn’t ask that of you,” Padme said to him.

“It’s part of your inheritance, Padme, you’ve known this.”

“Yes,” her mother said, “And we’d always hoped you would return and raise a family of your own.”

“Preferably surrounded by family,” her father added.

Zola joked, “Don’t listen to them. They just want to keep us close for the rest of our lives.”

Padme laughed a little. 

“Well can you blame us,” said their mother, “we just want the chance to get to know our grandchildren.”

“Thank you,” Padme said to them, “and I know Anakin will love it as well.”

*****

“Carry a heavy burden, do you not,” said Yoda as the council gathered in chambers.

“Yes,” Anakin admitted.

“Tell us, young Skywalker,” said Mace Windu. “What troubles you?”

“I have disobeyed a most central rule in being a Jedi,” Anakin said as he glanced over at Obi-wan. The two didn’t need to say anything to know where Anakin would be taking this. “Master’s I have fallen in love.”

“In love you are,” said Yoda, “with whom?”

“With Senator Amidala,” Anakin said to them. “Master’s there’s more.”

“How much more?”

“Senator Amidala and I got married in secrecy. The child she’s carrying is mine.”

The council all looked at each other. 

“We know it was wrong,” Anakin continued. “A Jedi falling in love has not been in the history of the Jedi and for that I am sorry masters. I’m sorry for disobeying the Jedi Order but one thing I cannot apologize is how I feel for her. Padme and I couldn’t help it any more than we could help the sun from rising.”

“You do understand what this means, Anakin,” said Mace Windu.

Anakin only nodded.

“Think on this we will,” Yoda said to him, “Your fate, we will decide.”

“Thank you, masters,” Anakin said as he was dismissed.

*****

Several evenings later Padme opened the door to her home in Naboo as Anakin stood there waiting. 

“You’re home,” she said as she kissed him lightly.

“No place else I’d rather be,” he replied.

Padme took his hand in hers. “Forgive me,” she said to him, “but my family insisted on us meeting them in the living room area. I told them not to.”

“That’s okay. It will be nice to see them again. I’ve never really had a family. My family was always with my mother and the Jedi I suppose but never anything solid, not until I met you.”

Padme smiled. “Come.”

The two of them made their way into the living room. 

“Congratulations, son,” said Padme’s father.

“And welcome to the family,” said her mother.

“It’s nice to have you as a brother, Anakin,” said Zola. 

Hugs were given all around until they were all seated. “So,” she began, “have you chosen a name for the baby?” as they were all seated.

Anakin and Padme looked at each other. “No we haven’t exactly had the time to discuss it.”

“Actually,” said Padme, “I’ve been thinking of a few.”

“You have,” Anakin said in surprise. “Mind sharing them with me?”

Padme smiled at him, “and ruin the surprise? You’ll just have to wait until the baby is born.”

Anakin held her hand a little tighter. He didn’t have to say a word as Padme could sense he still feared the dreams of her death. She squeezed it back as if to reassure him that everything would be alright. This small action did not go unnoticed by her sister or her parents.

*****

Padme excitedly showed Anakin around their new home. “This will be our bedroom,” she said as she’d shown him the rest of the house before entering their room. 

“It’s spacious,” Anakin said.

She took his hands and led him across to a room on the other side and opened the door. “And this will be the baby’s room. There are a few other rooms in the home which I figure we can use when the baby grows up. What do you think?”

Anakin walked in and took in the room. Much of the colors were bright and neutral as they still did not know whether they were having a boy or a girl. The windows faced out to the garden just as Padme said they would. Much had already been set up, the crib, a changing station, dressers and drawers, everything that would be needed for a newborn.

He then turned to Padme and smiled, “it’s perfect,” he said to her.

*****

Anakin and Padme took a stroll along the same pathway that led to the water, the same place they had so long ago where they shared their first kiss.

“I’ve told the Jedi Order about our life together.”

“And,” Padme said with concern.

Anakin placed his hands over the edge of the small wall. “They have yet to decide my fate.” He turned to look at her, running his robotic hand, covered in his glove, along her bare arm. “It doesn’t matter though. Whatever they decide I know I made the right choice.”

“You shouldn’t have to choose between me and your responsibilities.”

“You are my responsibility, do you not understand that by now? I would do anything for you even if it means giving up my place with the Jedi. I would rather be a father to our child than be a Jedi.”

“Ani, you say things like this but you’ve trained your whole life to be a Jedi. I won’t let you just throw that all away.”

Anakin laughed, “You’re not letting me. I’m choosing this. I’m choosing you.”

With no words to be had Padme turned to him and leaned forward, Anakin leaned downward. The two kissed just as passionately as they had before only this one having lasted longer. Then after that time Anakin took his wife in his arms, the two of them watching the sunset together.

*****

The following morning Anakin was with Padme’s father as the two walked the grounds. He looked up at the window and saw his wife looking at him through the kitchen window. So much had changed and yet so much remained the same.

Zola looked at their mother, the three of them getting things ready for breakfast, and smiled.

“You’re still in love with him aren’t you?” Zola asked.

“Of course I am, he’s my husband,” Padme assured them.

“It’s nice to hear you say those words,” said their mother. “I had always hoped one day you would find someone. Anakin is a good man.”

“Yes but it’s more than just a love,” said Zola. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. It goes deeper than that.”

“I suppose so, yes,” Padme said to them. “What Anakin and I feel for each other is beyond anything I’ve ever felt before. I can’t explain it.” She then shook her head. “I know it sounds ridiculous.”

Her mother smiled, “Not at all. I’ve never see you this happy before, Padme. I’m happy for you.”

“We all are.”

*****

For the next two months Anakin’s responsibilities as a Jedi had been reduced. He’d been put on probation until the council continued to discuss his fate. It wasn’t easy. They’d had nothing to go on other than their most absolute rule. No Jedi had married, no Jedi had fathered a child. It wasn’t part of their way and yet Anakin was different. 

They thought about the prophecy. How it was told that Anakin was the chosen one and meant to bring balance to the force. Maybe they had read it wrong, maybe they had not. It was too difficult to determine. Yet there was also an aspect that they hadn’t considered until now: that the prophecy had included more than just the balance of the Force, one that included the rise of a family, one that was strong with the Force and that Force transcended into the chosen of another, of the very child to that which of the prophecy foretold. A legacy of chosen ones.

*****

Anakin stood in silence in the center of the council chambers surrounded by the Jedi masters. 

“So you’ve decided,” said Anakin.

“We have,” said Master Windu. “While we will not yet grant you the rank of master, you have been allowed a seat on this council. We do trust you will do what is right by the Jedi. You will become a master someday young Skywalker but this is as it stands for now.”

“Your fate it is,” said Yoda.

Anakin nodded and said, “thank you, masters. Masters, if I may ask, I would like to go back to Naboo. Senator Amidala is soon to give birth and I would very much like to be there when she does.”

The council looked at each other.

“That can be arranged,” said Mace Windu.

“May the Force be with you, young Skywalker,” Yoda said thus ending their meeting.

Anakin bowed lightly to them and made his leave.

*****

As Padme walked the garden which could be seen from the baby’s room window she gently plucked one of the flowers and smiled as she took a sniff.

“You’re still so beautiful,” Anakin said.

She turned to see him in surprise. “Ani!”

The two smiled as he ran to her and hugged her lightly as to not harm the precious cargo she carried.

“So what happened?”

Anakin took her hand and twiddled their fingers. He remained silent for a moment before speaking.

“They did not expel me. I’m still a Jedi.”

“Anakin, that’s wonderful!”

“I won’t be a master for a long time but I figure that’s a price I have to pay.”

“You shouldn’t have to pay anything at all.”

“I know but I also know it’s a price I’d pay ten times over just so I could be with you. Being a father and a husband mean more to me than a high rank in the Jedi Council. I know my time will come but for now I’m happy with you.”

Padme couldn’t help but smile.

*****

The next three months seemed to fly by. 

Anakin’s duties as a Jedi had been reduced to a simple mention that he was on a secret mission that the Council had assigned him to. Given that he was a well known fighter in the galaxies his absence, though felt by some, was one that was rarely called into question.

Padme now cried out in the med bay with Anakin by her side as the medical droid began to assist her in her delivery.

She relaxed when the baby had arrived. With the baby’s loud cry, Anakin and Padme couldn’t help but smile. 

The droid brought the baby up to them. 

“Luke,” she said with a smile.

Her joy didn’t last long as she began to cry out in pain. One of the droid’s took the baby.

“What’s happening?” Anakin demanded. “Tell me, what’s happening?”

It wasn’t long until another cry was heard. A second infant was brought to them.

Padme smiled, “Leia.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Did you know?”

Padme smiled back. She held her daughter while the droid brought over their son which Anakin gently took in his arms.

“I had a feeling but I wasn’t sure.”

Anakin placed a kiss on top of his wife’s head and then looked down at his children. Children. Anakin had felt blessed enough with one but now that their were two, he could not imagine how his heart had grown to accompany all of the love for which he felt for his family.  
He’d gotten everything he ever wanted.

And just as perfect and healthy his children were, it relieved him just as much that Padme was okay too and that his dreams had not come true as he was led to believe. She was safe and alive. 

He did not know what the future would hold but right now the future could wait. He was here, happier than he’d ever been in his life. He would do everything in his power to be a good father to his son and daughter and the kind of husband Padme had always deserved.  
“I love you, Padme.” Anakin said to his wife.

Padme looked up at him and smiled, “I love you too, Anakin.”

The two looked down at Luke and Leia, both with smiles and joy in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Two versions of this story came into my mind simultaneously.
> 
> This is version #1.
> 
> Version #2 is the revised edition.


End file.
